1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to control power supply to a network device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to control power supplied to a local area network (LAN) controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to miniaturization of electronic devices including a notebook personal computer (PC), or the like, external Ethernet dongles for connecting an electronic device to a wired and wireless network have been developed. An external Ethernet dongle is an external device for facilitating network communication between electronic devices.
A local area network (LAN) device is included in a personal computer (PC) and includes a LAN controller, a LAN transformer, and a LAN port. When all the components of the LAN device are installed in a notebook PC, the size of the notebook PC is increased, and the thickness of the notebook PC is increased due to the LAN port. Thus, only the LAN controller is installed in the notebook PC, and the LAN transformer and the LAN port are installed in the external dongle, and thus the notebook PC may be miniaturized and become slimmer.